


Cycle

by queenofallthingsnasty2015



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: And he becomes fixated on Reader, Blood, Broken Bones, Bruises, Death, F/M, Female Reader, Hair-pulling, Hank And Connor Aren't Friends, I always entertained the idea of Connor becoming more and more messed up every time he dies, I have no idea the how the process of Connor coming to life works., Kidnapping, Machine! Connor, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-con touching, Obsession, Penis In Vagina Sex, Possessive Connor, Rape, Reader doesn't know how she got herself into this mess, Sadistic Connor, Stalking, Will get darker in later chapters, Yandere!Connor, graphic death, non-con drugging, sorry - Freeform, tw choking, wires crossed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22850413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofallthingsnasty2015/pseuds/queenofallthingsnasty2015
Summary: Summary: You were a Cyberlife employee, your life wasn’t spectacular, nor were you anyone of interest. You went to work, you did your job in making sure the android RK800 was working properly every time it had to be uploaded into a new body.  However, things soon begin to change for you when the RK800, Connor becomes fixated on you, the woman who is always there whenever he comes online. The woman he will stop at nothing to possess, and god help anyone, or anything that gets in his way...
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader, Slight Oc/Oc
Comments: 32
Kudos: 240
Collections: Queenies_DBH_Yandere_Corner





	1. Good Morning, Connor.

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note- This story had been brewing around in my head for a long ass while. I always liked the idea of Connor becoming more and more unhinged and possessive of the reader every time he comes back from the dead, so to speak. So, long story short I came up with this, and if you’re familiar with my Yandere fanfics then you’ll know there will be some messed up stuff in this fic. Even more so than I Will Not Be Replaced. And it will also be multi-chapter, now I’m not going to list EVERY trigger warning in this chapter since nothing will happen yet, but I want you guys to be mindful, and keep your eyes peeled when reading these Authors Notes, and the tags. That being said I hope you enjoy it, now on with the story.

Chapter One: Good Morning, Connor

“—-hundred.”

“RK—”

*Systems Reboot*

*Systems Updating*

“—nor?”

*System Error*

“RK800!”

Connor’s eyes snapped open, warm brown eyes staring up at the stark white ceiling, when the sound of footsteps drew his attention to the lab-coat clad form moving towards him. 

A soft smile on your face as you stood at his side, clipboard in hand. The words Cyberlife stitched into the breast of your lab coat. So, he was back at Cyberlife, that meant he had failed in some mission or another. 

“Connor, can you hear me?” you asked, tapping your pen against the clipboard. 

Turning back to you, he nodded. “Yes.”

You nodded as examined him further. A frown gracing your features, and Connor found himself unable to take his eyes off of you as you examined him, asking him questions, making sure he was in working order.

“Is something wrong?” he asked, seeing your brow furrow as you turned back to the console, lines and lines of code moving cross it, the light from the screen illuminating across your face, shining off of your glasses.

You shook your head, straightening. “It could be nothing,” you said, turning back to him. “But there was an error in your system before your booted online, we took care of it but still…”

“You think it might affect my ability to complete my mission?” Connor asked, “or my systems completely?”

You shook your head, a small smile forming on your lips as you turned back to him. “No, I think so, your systems run fine, you do you remember your mission? What you were programmed to do?” you asked.

Connor nodded, and told you what he was programmed to do, to hunt down deviant androids and to report regularly to Cyberlife. Nodding in approval, you jotted something down in your notebook.

“I think the system error was just the result of you getting shot.” You told him.

It was then Connor remembered, his mind going back to that time at the bridge, cold, blue eyes glaring at him, to the gun pointed at his head to-

Connor shook his head. “Looks like me and Lt. Anderson aren’t getting along as I had hoped.” He mused, smiling sheepishly.

“Not a fan of androids?” you asked.

“I don’t believe he’s a fan of anyone. But, androids seem to be his least favorite it seems. Especially me.” He told you, watching as you gave him a sympathetic smile and reached over to give his shoulder a squeeze.

You knew there would people in the lab that had commented on your odd behaviour when it came to the androids you worked on daily. Talking to them as if they were human, to actually caring for them. And sure, even you found it odd but you couldn’t help it. It just seemed like some odd quirk you had developed in all the years you worked for Cyberlife.

Connor looked from your hand to you, taking in your features, noticing the dark circles under your eyes no doubt from countless late nights at work. Your hair falling into your eyes, which your tucked behind your ear as you cast him a look. 

There was something about you…

“Connor?” you asked, jerking him out of his thoughts. “Are you all right?”

Pushing you out of his thought he nodded, a small smile on his lips, as he got up from the table. Standing up you looked him over once more, reaching up to smooth your fingers through his hair, sending a thrill through his body as you did so. Realizing what you were doing you quickly yanked your hand away, a sheepish smile on your face.

“Sorry…”

Tilting his head to the side he looked at you, there was just something about you… Pushing those thoughts from his head he forced himself to turn away from you, as you moved back to your computer. He had a task he needed to complete. He told himself, occasionally casting a glance in your direction more than once, he didn’t know why but he hoped he would see you again…


	2. Another Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note- And here we are with Chapter 2, now I know nothing over the top has happened yet. Just Connor trying to smooth things over with Hank. All while investigating android related crimes. Though despite everything, Connor finds you still invade his thoughts every once in a while. But that could be nothing, right?

Chapter Two: Another Day

“You malfunctioning, or what?” Hank spoke up, jerking Connor out of his thoughts. Blinking a few times Connor turns to Hank, noticing the lieutenant glaring at him, brow furrowing.

“I’m sorry?” Connor asked, mentally kicking himself for having gotten lost in thought.

“You were just standing there, staring off into space, thought your batteries had died or something.” Hank commented, taking a sip of cold coffee before grimacing. Putting the cup back down he turned his attention to his computer. “That would have been the last thing I needed, you crapping out on me, and leaving me with all of this work.”

“Androids don’t come with batteries Lieutenant, so you don’t have to worry about that.” Connor assured him, as Hank merely rolled his eyes at that. Frowning Connor tore his gaze away from his partner. Things were still pretty tense between the two of them. And the incident at the Stratford Towers didn’t help when he chased after the deviant as it tried to escape, something that resulted in getting several people killed, and the deviant itself, getting him nowhere.

It should have perturbed Connor, they were getting nowhere in regards to this case, turning back his computer he worked on his report, or tried to. For some reason he found himself unable to focus, brow furrowing he stared at his screen. He knew what he needed to write but still every time he so much as tried to focus on the task at hand you would pop into his head, perplexing him.

Why would you of all people be on his mind constantly? He had only met you a day ago and still…

“The fucks wrong with you?” Hank asked, looking over at Connor, eyes narrowed. “You sure you’re working all right? You’ve basically sat there staring into space for over an hour now.”

“What’s the matter, Hank?” Gavin chimed in, walking towards the desk, that same irritating grin on his face. “You little toy on the fritz?”

“Or something.” Hank murmured, his gaze remaining fixed on Connor. If Connor were capable of it he would have felt rather uncomfortable under their gazes, but he felt nothing.

“I’m fine, Hank.” Connor reassured him, forcing himself to push those invasive thoughts of you out of his head. “I just have something on my mind.”

“What could a plastic prick like you have on your mind?” Gavin asked, placing both hands on the desk, moving closer to Connor. 

“You know I often think the same about you.” Hank retorted, casting a glance in Gavin’s direction. “I also wonder how a useless asshole like you still has a job here when we all know you shirk your work on some poor, overworked uniform all the time.”

Connor had to admit in the time he had started working here he never thought he’d see someone’s face that many shades of red as Gavin’s, however before either Connor or Hank could be privy to some sort out burst from the young detective officer Chris Miller walked up to Hank’s desk.

“Lieutenant?” He piped up, just as Gavin was about to open his mouth, to no doubt spit insults at Hank about his drinking and such, but stopped himself when Chris spoke, casting one final glare at the two he turned on his heel and walked back to the break room. 

“What is it?” Hank asked, watching as Gavin disappeared.

“We just received a report that there was a murder recently, looks like it might be another android related crime.” Chris told them, then gave them both a sympathetic smile as Hank rolled his eyes, and pushed himself away from his desk, Connor following after.

“The fun never ends, doesn’t it?” Hank murmured to himself, as he headed for the exit, Connor trailing behind, this was what he needed, something to take his mind off of you, something to keep him busy.

“No, it doesn’t,” he said, climbing into the passenger seat as Hank fired up the engine. “And I fear it’s only going to get worst unless we do something.”

Silence.

“Do….you and Detective Reed…are you always at each others throats like that?” He asked.

“No, most of the time we manage to stay out of each others way.” Hank provided, stopping at a red light. “He ignores me, I ignore him it’s been like that since forever back when he was a mouthy, short-tempered uniform and…yeah. If you’re curious about why I didn’t just ignore him back there well…him hassling you was unnecessary in my eyes. Speaking of which you all right?” Hank asked

Connor’s LED flickered yellow for a brief second. Was he finally getting through to him? “I’m fine, I just have something on my mind is all.” Connor told them.

“Something on your mind?” Hank repeated. “Like what?”

Connor was silent, was it something he wished to discuss with Hank? What if it turned out to be nothing? What if by the time the day was over you were gone from his thoughts? Upon thinking that he felt a pang in his chest, making his LED flash yellow for the briefest of moments.

“Connor?” Hank spoke. Jerking him out of his thoughts once more. “You sure you’re… okay? Do you need to reboot or something?” he asked, as Connor merely shook his head.

“I’m fine.” He assured Hank. Seeing that they were at their destination, red and blue flashing lights filled his vision. 

“You say you’re fine but you’ve been acting strange,” Hank mused, as he followed Connor out, the corner of his mouth turning upwards. “Maybe your have some virus, or maybe,” he added with a chuckle. “You’ve gone Deviant and you’re too ashamed that someone such as you could go deviant, and that’s why you’re so quiet.”

“I’m not deviant, I just… can we get to the crime scene?” Connor asked. 

Chuckling to himself he nodded and followed Connor into the apartment building. Climbing up the stairs they came to their crime scene. The android officer barely casting them a glance as the two of them as they entered a small, one bedroom apartment.

Casting a glance around Connor noted that the place was spotless, nothing was turned over, there were no signs of a struggle, no sign that the victim had fought back. That is… until they reached the bedroom, and it was then Connor was glad that he had no sense of smell, or a stomach as he watched as one of the officers wretch, then raced out of the room, holding his stomach.

“Goddamn rookies.” Hank muttered, moving past Connor to look around the room. His eyes fixed on the girl, no more than twenty laying on the blood soaked bed, eyeless sockets staring up at the ceiling, blood running down her face in rivets as if she was crying blood. Her hands were bound to the head board, as were her ankles, her night shirt was torn open, exposing her breasts to those around her. Not like the poor girl really cared about modesty anymore that is. 

Knife wounds, burn wounds, bruises littered her body showing them how much she had suffered before her killer had put an end to her life with a quick slice to her throat. “Poor, kid.” Hank muttered, as he turned away from the gruesome scene before him. “Well, Connor you’re the ace detective android around here maybe you can tell all of us what happened here, was it an android?”

Saying nothing Connor moved around the room, taking in the room, analyzing anything and everything, noticing how the girl lived, noticing various unicorn themed pictures and figurines along side some feline themed stuff. “Did the victim have an android?” Connor asked one of the officers in the room.

She shook her head. “No, victim’s mom stopped by every once in a while to help her out, so she had no need for one.” Connor turned back to the victims desk, taking in the odd little trinkets, as the officer moved to stand beside him. “My sister collects the same stuff, unicorns, cats, cutesy stuff. Kind of sad…”

Upon hearing those words, Connor couldn’t help but wonder if you collected things like this, collecting small figurines and stuff like this as well to fill your house with. LED flickering yellow for a brief second when he found his thoughts going back to you…

Shaking his head he moved away from the cluttered desk, and out of the room. Heading towards the bathroom he opened the door, and was greeted by the sight of the stark white bathroom walls, covered in immaculate writing. The words RA9 written lavishly in the victims blood. 

“Well, we have the very same compulsive writing we saw at the Ortiz crime scene. If that doesn’t scream android I don’t know what would.” Hank said, peering into the bathroom, as Conner moved to analyze the blood. “You know I’m pretty sure it’s the victims blood there is no need to- Connor! Jesus Christ!” He grimaced, watching as Connor slipped his fingers in his mouth.

“Bloods the victims.” Connor concluded.

“No, really?” Hank grumbled, disgust etched on his face. 

Looking to him Connor opened his mouth to say something when-

Creak…

The two of them stopped in their tracks as they heard a door open in the apartment. Followed by a shout of surprise as a figure slammed into one of the officers, knocking him to the ground. Connor was only able to catch a glimpse of a bright red LED before the figure darted out of the apartment.

“The fuck are you standing around for, go!” Hank shouted.

Connor didn’t need to be told twice, racing out of the room he watched as the suspect raced up the stairs towards the fire escape on the roof. This would be easy, Connor thought as he followed closely behind, shouldering the door open and found himself on the room of the building.

The cool night air hitting him in the face like a hard slap as he scanned the area, when suddenly something slammed into him from behind, knocking him to the ground. Grunting he picked himself up off the ground, and turned to face his attacker. 

Coming face to face with an android he wasted no time charging at it. The two of them fought and grappled with one another until they reached edge of the roof. All it would take was one wrong step and Connor would be plummeting to the ground below… unfortunately for him it seemed like that was exactly what this android had planned. With one final, forceful push the two of them were plummeting to the ground below.

Connor had failed, but despite this…Connor wasn’t upset, because he knew that when he had his mind downloaded into a new body you would be there…

MISSION FAILED.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this isn't super great, and isn't too deep into the yandere part. I don't like rushing into things too quickly. But don't you fret my dears, the next chapters will dive a bit deep into that. With lots of love this is Queenie signing off, have a good day.


	3. What If I Followed You Home?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note- And look at this I am here again with Chapter 3 in tow. Now, in this chapter things will get a little interesting, a little dark but I’m sure you’ll enjoy it. Also, since I’m in the habit of putting warnings in my Authors Notes like this, this story with have things such as stalking, and really dark thoughts. But, in all honesty I hope that don’t deter you, now that we got that out of the way here is chapter 3 of Cycle. Enjoy!

Chapter Three: What If I Followed You Home?

You. It was the first thing he thought about when he went over the edge of that roof with the deviant. And it was first thing he thought about when he slowly reactivated. You.

Something about you called out to him. Something about you wanted to haunt his every thought, and part of him couldn’t help but embrace that when he knew he should be concerned. But he wasn’t… in fact since the moment you first entered his thoughts he found himself wanting to know more about you, but his objective, his purpose kept him from that. Now however…

*Rebooting Systems.*

*Downloading Systems*

*Downloading RK800 Memory.*

ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR

*Warning System corrupted*

*Force Reboot*

“Rebooting Systems*

You frowned as your eyes remained glued to the screen, toying with the necklace around your neck. Rows upon rows of code scrolling past. Something was wrong with Connor, lately he had been getting errors whenever you and the others tried to download his subconscious into a new body. At first you and the others merely thought it was a glitch, but after the countless time this happened you were beginning to get worried.

Tearing your gaze away from the screen you turned to where Connor lay, looking as if he were asleep. Jumping you turned to your computer when it let out a beep, indicating that the download was complete, this time things went smoothly. 

Getting up from your seat you moved to Connor’s side.

Static filled his vision when he first came on-line, static which slowly faded, and he was greeted by the sight of the very woman he wanted to see. Despite himself he found a smile breaking out across his face, his thirium pump skipping a beat as he propped himself on his elbows.

“How are you, Connor?” you asked, your ever present clipboard in your hands, pen tapping against it as you waited for him to answer.

“I’m fine. Though I take it Cyberlife isn’t too happy with me?” he asked, sounding sheepish.

“I don’t think the higher ups are ever happy…with _anyone_. Of course it probably doesn’t help that the number of deviants rises every day.” You said. “But enough small talk, let’s go through the basics, shall we?” you asked cheerfully.

Nodding enthusiastically Connor went through the same motions as the two of you always did whenever Connor was brought back to life, so to speak. 

Odd. You thought worrying at your bottom lip as you looked down at your notes, despite the recent errors he seemed to be in working order, but still…

“Is everything okay?” Connor asked.

Turning towards him you met his gaze evenly, you saw no point on hiding anything from him, or anyone. You recorded everything when it came to your work, your work on Connor was no exception and these constant error constantly bothering you.

However what good would telling Connor do? He was simply a machine there was a good chance that he had no idea about the errors, after all they only seemed to occur whenever he had to be brought back to life. Maybe it would be something you would bring up next time you were at one of the many, many meetings Cyberlife tended to have.

Forcing a smile to your face, you shook your head. “No, nothing just got lost in thought there.” You said, toying with your necklace. 

Deciding to let that go Connor swung his legs over the side of the bed he was laying on, his eyes immediately going to the necklace you were toying with. You didn’t have that the last time he was here, did you? 

“You okay?” You asked.

“I was just admiring your necklace, it’s beautiful.” Connor commented upon realizing he had gotten caught staring, his eyes still glued to the little green dragonfly on it.

“Oh, thank you. S-someone I-I’m involved with gave it to me.” You said, your cheeks flushing a light pink.

Involved with?

Connor’s LED flashed yellow as he processed this, blinking a few times. Involved with as in a relationship with? Confusion and something else formed in the pit of his stomach. You were in a relationship? Connor felt sick…

But it kind of made sense, from the moment he woke up today he noticed you had looked…different. Your hair that was normally in a messy bun was now in a braid that went down your back, your features were also different as well, you were wearing make up, you obviously liked this person if you were going through lengths to change your look for him.

“You recently start seeing this person?” Connor asked, he felt sick. His LED continued to flicker yellow continuously. 

“Actually he and I have been seeing each other for a while, today is our one year anniversary.” The soft smile on your lips, a smile Connor would have loved but now…

Now that he knew someone had your heart, that there was someone you loved he found himself growing angry with you. Had you ever considered his feelings? How he felt about you? You were the one good things in his bland, pointless life it seemed, nothing but you made him happy, and now? Now he had to find out that you were with someone else, when you should be with him? 

Gritting his teeth Connor glanced at you, as you busied yourself typing something on the computer, seeming oblivious to his feelings. How easy it would be to wrap his hands around your throat and-

No!

Connor shook his head, shoving those dark thoughts from his head, it wasn’t your fault, it couldn’t be. You had no idea how Connor felt about you, you merely saw him as a machine, as did many people. But, he had hoped that with time you would see him as something else, someone else. And in doing so he would be able to tell you how he felt.

Connor flushed, it was almost silly, he hardly knew you and yet…

_This isn’t the end you know…_

A voice whispered in his mind, and Connor felt himself calm down, his eyes still glued on you. He couldn’t be mad at you, you were tricked into being in a relationship with someone you didn’t really love, so you weren’t at fault, but despite this he knew he couldn’t just sit back and let you slip from his grasp. He would get you one way or another, he just had to wait, bide his time and wait. 

Connor smiled he had been built to hunt deviants, but it looked like he’d be hunting you. Getting up from his seat he wished you a good night and, with some difficulty, a happy anniversary as he headed for the elevator. Any other day he would have headed right back to the precinct, but that was not the case, he needed to dig up some info on you…

* * *

Looking up where you lived wasn’t the hardest feat Connor had overcome in his short life, nor had hacking the Cyberlife files to find info on you. Imagine his elation when he found out that when it came to friends and family you had very few. You had a brother who lived in New York, parents were dead, no one would truly miss you if you did go missing, would they?

At least… not yet. And by the time they did notice you were missing you would be long gone, in his grasp, away from prying eyes. Away from people who would steal you away, and if he found that you didn’t like being his and his alone well… Connor felt a cruel grin spread across his face, as he leaned against the wall, arms crossed over his chest. Well, then he’d have to do everything in his power to make you see things his way. Even if that meant hurting you just a little.

But for now he would wait, and watch as he was doing now. His eyes glued to your apartment window, apparently you didn’t think to ever buy curtains as he could see right into your living room, and if you looked out you would see him too, though you probably wouldn’t recognize him as he had ‘borrowed’ some clothes from Hank. Not like Hank would mind, or even notice as when Connor had gone to his house to borrow some clothes he was blissfully passed out on his kitchen floor, an empty bottle of Jack Daniels laying a few feet from him, his slobbering mutt Sumo cuddled up beside his master.

Out of consideration Connor at least helped him to his room, to his bed before helping himself to some clothes. Now, here he was, leaning against the wall of the building that sat across from your apartment dressed in a baggy grey DPD hoodie, beanie which covered his LED from any prying eyes, and jeans. Should you look out the window you would only see a young man waiting for someone, and if he _really_ needed to he could hide in the bushes beside him.

He enjoyed watching you, to watch as you went about your business, book in your hands as you slowly paced around your living room. Occasionally toying with your necklace, however Connor found himself interrupted from watching you as someone pressed the buzzer, you also seemed startled as your head jerked up before moving to your apartment door. At the door was a young man in his twenties, wearing a tan suit, shoulder length black hair combed back. Black sunglasses sat perched on his head as he pressed the buzzer again. This time you opened the door, and greeted him by throwing your arms around him and pressing your lips to his.

Connor’s LED flared red as he forced himself to watch this. So this was your other half, Connor’s lip curled as he scanned the man. Zander Marlow, huh? Connor would remember that as he watched as the two of you head towards a black dodge charger, Zander proving himself the gentleman opened the door for you, in which you thanked him and climbed in, watching as Zander got into the driver seat Connor watched as the two of you drove off. 

Good, that meant he had time to snoop around your apartment, the question is…how?

Crossing the street he looked up at your building, there had to be away in…Ah ha! Connor’s eyes lit up when he found the fire escape, knowing which floor was yours he slowly and quietly made his way to your apartment. And what was this? It seemed in your haste to meet up with Zander you had forgotten you lock your bedroom window. Biting down on his bottom lip he slowly slid that open, casting a glance over his shoulders to make sure no one was watching him he climbed in.

Closing the window behind him, he took a moment to look around, smiling when he noticed the cute little glass figurines of various animals on a shelf. Turning away from it he looked around some more, noting bookshelves bursting with books, to your unkempt bed. You obviously weren’t someone who kept things immaculate and he loved that, loved that you weren’t as perfect as him. Moving on he moved to the desk across from your bed, noting your laptop sat on top of it, as well as various pictures, including one that had caught his eye. 

A picture of you laughing, Zander standing behind you, placing a kiss on your cheek, both of you looked so happy…looking the picture Connor felt anger swell in his chest, then without thinking he tossed the picture across the room, it hit the wall with a satisfying crack, glass shattering on impact. He could make you happy, he _would._ He’d be everything you ever wanted, he knew you wouldn’t be too accepting of him at first. After all, he was only an android and no one really thought androids could fall love, he used to think the same way, and now…

Shaking his head he moved to your living room, pictures upon pictures of you and Zander adorned the walls and sat on shelves, however there was one that caught Connor’s eye. Sitting on the coffee table was a picture of you, smiling brightly, your arms wrapped around a warm eyed German Shepard dog, you looked happy. Happier than you did with Zander, you looked breath-taking. Without a thought Connor slipped it into his pocket, he wanted something to remind him of you while he worked out the rest of his plan.

Heading towards the bedroom he caught a glimpse of another picture of Zander, first step of his plan, getting rid of him Connor thought as he looked at the picture once more, a scowl gracing his face as he made his way to the window, and he knew exactly how he would do it, then he would worry about how he would get to you…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeeeah, I don't update this quickly but I guess it's just one of those creative days for me. *Shrugs* Never less I hoped you enjoyed the chapter as much as I liked working on it, but alas I need to long off this is Queenie signing off.


	4. Disappear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note- And I’m back again dragging along Chapter 4 of this fic. Now, this is where things will get pretty nasty, this chapter will feature scenes of really violent death, blood, broken bones and gore.As well as non-con drugging and kidnapping. So if neither of the things I listed is your cup of tea then maybe you might want to take your leave here and now. But if you’re okay with stuff like this then read on! <3

Chapter Four: Disappear 

Connor enjoyed this, enjoyed the hunt. He thought as he lurked in the shadows, Watching as Zander went about his day, seemingly unaware that he was being hunted. And Connor enjoyed that, this game of cat and mouse he was playing with the smug looking human. Well, Zander wouldn’t be looking to smug or sure of himself when his life came to a gruesome end at Connors hands. Connor was sure of that. 

A week after he had first broken into your apartment Connor had spent what little free time he had planning and plotting. And not just about how to take care of Zander, but he also spent time planning on how he would take you away as well, he couldn’t keep you captive in your apartment so Connor had gone through the motions of acquiring you a new home so to speak. One where no one would find you. But he would think on that later, pushing himself off of the wall he had watched as Zander left the quaint little coffee shop he frequented almost every day.

He was going to his job at the law firm he worked at, and then he was going to meet up with you though he had informed you that he might be late. He was wrong…For tonight he wouldn’t show up at your place at all…or ever. Watching as he got into his car Connor decided to call it a night, he still needed to work things out before he did anything. Besides, he needed to check out the new apartment he obtained, it would be perfect to keep you, and over the weeks he had slowly decorated it to resemble your old one. He was certain you’d love it in due time.

Pushing himself off the wall, he got into a cab and drove off. Leaning back in the seat Connor looked out the window at the city sped on by, images of you filling his mind, his most favorite memory was when he broke into your apartment again a few nights ago. When you were fast asleep, if he had thought you were gorgeous before, you were absolutely breath-taking asleep, so peaceful, so unaware of the danger before you. 

Did you ever think that all those times when you were working with him that you would become his obsession? That someday you would be in his clutches? You were his, Y/N. You just didn’t realize it yet, but you would, and as much as he cared for you, Connor wasn’t going to be gentle with you if you chose to fight him, or if you chose to escape. He knew you would fight, you would fight and fight until you couldn’t anymore, he guessed that was another thing he loved about you. You were strong-willed, you wouldn’t break down so easily. 

Connor remember spending hours watching you sleep, loving the way the moonlight spilled into your room through the window and accentuated your delicate features. The light gleaming off of the necklace you wore, the very same one Zander had gifted you. It seemed to be your favorite, and Connor had discovered you had a lot of jewelry, necklaces with different animal shaped things hanging from them, multi-colored butterflies, dolphin shaped ones of all colors, as well as cats and various others ones as well. But the dragonfly one seemed to be your favorite. 

Or it had been until Connor had quietly slipped it off of you while you slept, it now sat nestled in in his jacket pocket, something to remind him of you. Upon thinking of it Connor pulled it out of his jacket pocket, toying with it as the cab continued to drive, the light glinting off of the light green dragonfly. This wasn’t the only thing he had snatched from you during one of his night-time visits to your apartment, in fact by now he had a small collection of your stuff. 

Ranging from the picture of you and your dog from your college days he had found out, one where you were home from school and spending time with your now deceased parents, they had taken that picture a few days before the car crash that had taken their lives. The next thing he had stolen was a small glass figurine shaped like a swan, then one of your old notebooks filled with nearly illegible scribblings to…Connor flushed, a pair of lacy black panties that had been tossed carelessly on to your desk one night when you and Zander had decided to be intimate one rainy evening.

Connor knew he should have left, should have stopped watching through your bedroom window the moment the two of you stumbled into the room, lip locked, Your hands clawing at Zander’s expensive suit, not that the man in question seemed to care, his hands pulling your blouse off of you the both of you laughing when a few of the buttons popped off. Pulling away slightly you shrugged the now ruined blouse off and dropped it to the floor, a sultry smile on your lips as you hooked your thumbs into your skirt. Slowly you pulled it down, revealing the very same panties that were now tucked away in his jacket pocket. But, still he remember everything that night, he remembered those soft, sweet noises you made as Zander fucked you.

Anger welled in his chest as he watched as you wrapped your legs around the man as he slammed you against the wall near your bed, you nails digging into his back as you cried his name countless times, anger because it should have been _him_ that was making you cry out, it should have been _him_ whose name you should be crying out as your back arched with every thrust. It should have been him! No… Connor thought darkly, listening to you cry out as you came. It _would_ be him someday soon it would be his name you called out as you writhed underneath him. Upon coming to that thought he pushed himself off the wall as the two of you collapsed onto the bed in a boneless heap. Whispered ‘I love you’s’ were the last thing he heard as he disappeared into the shadows.

_“WE HAVE REACH OUR DESTINATION.”_

An automated voice spoke, breaking Connor out of his thoughts. Blinking a few times Connor realized he was sitting outside the apartment. Opening the door he looked up at the building. He would have you eventually he knew that much, as he knew that before long Zander would be just another missing person, but for now he had to behave and be a good boy and play the role of good little android. After all you of all people would know the truth about him soon…

LATER THAT DAY

This was far more fulfilling that hunting Deviant’s. Connor thought as he lurked in the shadows, watching and waiting for Zander to make an appearance. He should be getting off of work any moment now, Connor knew that after work Zander would be heading to your place for a movie date, but little did either of you know was that poor Zander would end up standing you up. After all Connor couldn’t stomach the idea of you being intimate with anyone but him. So, here he was hiding in the shadows outside the law firm he worked at. Waiting, anticipation forming in the pit of his stomach as he thought his plan over, he was going to follow Zander for a little, then when the time was right he would strike, while he was out he had obtained some chloroform as well as a small storage unit.

A place where the fun would begin well…Fun for him, Zander on the other hand wouldn’t find much fun in tonight’s activities. Before Connor could divulge in that train of thought he heard the door open, and out stepped his target, his phone glued to his ear, no doubt chatting with you about tonight’s activities as he walked to his car. Connor smirked, he had made sure to tamper with Zander’s car so that it wouldn’t start, leaving the man with no other choice than to find another way to your place.

“The fuck?…” He heard Zander mutter, as he tried in vain to start his car, Opening his door he stepped out of his car, and gave it a disgusted look as he slammed the door shut.

Connor smirked, things were going exactly as he had planned. Stepped out from behind the bushes he had been hiding behind he began to tail Zander. His thirium pump thundering in his chest in excitement. This…this was far more fulfilling than hunting deviants, he thought. His eyes glued on his target, he could never have this much fun hunting deviants, after all… he could never get the same thrill hunting deviants as he did Zander. Speaking of which, Connor jerked himself out of his thoughts as he spotted the perfect opportunity to strike. 

Seeing that Zander had stopped and was currently waiting for the bus Connor struck. Emerging from the shadows Connor placed the soaked rag firmly over the man’s face, holding on tight as he continued to struggle before…finally after what seemed liked forever Zander succumbed. His body going limp, eyes sliding shut as Connor let him drop to the ground. Shoving the rag back in his pocket he smiled down at his prey, now for the fun part. Casting a glance around he was surprised to see no one around as he struggled to heave Zander over his should, which he managed to do with some difficulty, and soon disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

The first thing Zander registered was a sharp, throbbing pain in his head, followed by nausea, as his stomach lurched followed by him spewing the contents of his stomach all over the slate grey floor as well as his feet, it was then he noticed he was clad only in his underwear.

“What the fuck…?” he slurred, confusion gripping him as he tried to focus on the area around him. “W-where am I?” he murmured.

“I see that you’re awake.” A cheerful sounding voice spoke up from behind him.

Forcing his head up he tried to focus on the figure that had come into view, managing to take note of the plain white dress shirt the figure wore with the sleeves rolled up. Watching as the figure eased himself into a seat across from his Zander then noticed the blinking LED on the man, no the androids temple, which was currently flashing a bright blood red.

“Wha- the fuck is going on? Zander asked, trying in vain to shake off the remnants of the drugs, his vision slowly clearing until he could get a better look at the android across from him. 

“That’s a good question, isn’t Zander?” the android asked, crossing his legs, hands clasped on his lap. “What’s going on is you’re going to die.”

Hearing those words was like a someone dumped a bucket of cold water over him, chilling him to the bone, eyes wide he looked at the android. Had he some how wronged this plastic? In all honesty Zander never really gave androids so much as a thought, sure he never really cared for them, they unnerved him but unlike many people he never went out of his way to harm them for the sake of harming them. 

“Look, man if I did something to upset you I’m sorry-”

“But you _did_ do something to upset me, Zander.” The android said. “Granted it was something you were unaware of, but never less you need to die. Once you’re gone…she’ll be with me, I just know she will…”

She?

Zander blinked, confusion shining in his eyes. “What are you talking about?” he asked. “ _Who_ are you talking about?” 

“Y/N.”

Zander’s heart seemed to stop as your name left the androids lips. It wanted…you? He couldn’t really wrapped his head around that idea for, some reason, why would an android want you? _Why?_

Hearing the chair creak he looked up, and saw the android moving towards him, not before grabbing a tray covered into a light blue cloth, and placing it on the table beside Zander.

“Wha-what are you going to do to me?” he choked out, his eyes glued on the table beside him, before looking up at the android, noticing the dark look on its nearly unreadable face.

A cold smile forming on Connor’s lips as he looked down at him, a thrill going through his body at the sight. Seeing Zander terrified and trembling before him was…addictive. However as much as he would have loved to have more time to toy with Zander he did have other things he needed to do before the night was over after all. 

Turning his attention to the tray beside him, his smile widened when he pulled the cloth off and heard Zander let out a terrified whimper when he saw what lay across the stainless steel tray. Knives and various other blades lay on it, along with a pair of pliers. 

Feeling his blood run cold Zander turned his gaze back to Connor, as he turned back to him. “I _need_ Y/N. I _want_ Y/N. And the only way she will be with me is with you _gone_.” Connor all but growled as he closed in on Zander, ignoring the man’s pleas…

*Hours Pass.*

Blood seemed to stain every corner of the small room as Connor slowly, meticulously cleaned off the blades he had used on Zander. The man in question, the very one who had your heart, whom you seemed to love was now nothing more than a bloody, lifeless mess. Lifeless eyes stared at him accusingly, mouth filled with broken teeth opened in a silent scream, blood and piss and shit stained Zander’s underwear, and to think… Connor thought with a smirk, that he thought Zander would have at least retained his dignity through the torture session.

But apparently not as he man was already screaming his lungs out when Connor had snapped his wrist before breaking his fingers one by one. He was thankful that this place was pretty abandoned so no one would hear him and come running. After all, despite everything Connor didn’t want to harm anyone else unless absolutely necessary. 

Connor had to admit though that Zander did last longer than he had thought, even when Connor started cutting into the man’s flesh, but despite all of this Zander never begged, Connor gave him that, he screamed his lungs out like no tomorrow, and when Connor would stop he would weep, in fact the only time he would beg was when he mentioned you. When he pleaded with Connor to not hurt you.

Connor had been appalled, what made Zander think he would ever _think_ of hurting you? No, he’d never hurt you, he only wanted to punish Zander for putting his hands on you, for tarnishing you, for _loving_ you. Loving you the same way Connor loved you, and in time you would love him the same way. Now that Zander was gone you would need someone to be there for you, wouldn’t you?

Placing the blade down, he looked to the body, Connor really did go to town on him, didn’t he? Gashes littered his body along his arms and legs, as well as his chest and face. His wrists hanging limply, his fingers swollen after he had broken them. His tongue lay to on the floor near his victims feet, Connor had cut it out when he had gotten tired of the man’s pathetic babbling. This in turn caused Zander to spray blood over Connor’s clean white shirt and tie. He had hoped that he would be able to head to your place after this, but now he had to get changed.

Upon thinking that Connor had felt his anger rise, which caused him to momentarily forget the blade he had welded and had beaten him so severely, breaking the man’s ribs as he did so, the satisfying sound of bones breaking was like music to his ears. Before he took up his blade once more, remembering burying the blade in the man’s stomach and chest, over and over until Zander’s cries ebbed and the man lay still, dead.

Now. Connor thought running his hand through his hair, smearing blood through it as he did so. Now, you would soon be his. Smiling to himself Connor busied himself with cleaning up, sure, he was unable to leave such things as finger prints or DNA unlike a human but he didn’t want to leave anything behind, perhaps it something Connor had picked up while investigating the few crimes scenes he had been one. Especially one’s involving Deviant androids, in fact! 

Storing the now clean blade in his bag Connor got an idea, something that would keep the cops busy. Biting down on his bottom lip he used Zander’s blood and wrote on the wall, in the same Cyberlife font wrote I AM ALIVE.

Taking a step back Connor nodded to himself, and turned away, excitement filling him as he made his way to the door, his night was far from over after all.

* * *

You were getting worried, Zander should have been here hours ago. You thought as you paced around your apartment wearing a light green dress you had bought a few days ago for just such an occasion, one you thought matched the necklace you wore perfectly. Or…would have if the damn thing hadn’t gone missing, which was odd considering you hardly ever took it off. Picking up your phone one more you texted Zander.

(Where are you, are you okay?)

No response. No response to this or any other text you had sent, same for your phone calls, all unanswered…

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

You nearly jumped out of your skin when you heard knocking on your door, relief washing over you as you moved towards it. That must be him! He must’ve had been super busy to not respond to you calls or messages, you would chew him out for that-

“Connor?” you asked, confusion in your voice as you looked to the android standing before you.

Connor stood before you looking grim faced. “Hello, Y/N.” He greeted.

“What are you doing here?” You asked.

“Y/N, do you know a Zander Marlow?”

“Yes, why do you ask, Connor?” you asked, uncertain where Connor was going with this, or even why he was at your door.

“I’m afraid there has been an accident, and Mr. Marlow has been hurt-”

“ _Hurt_?” You choked out, so now it all made sense, why he had never called or contacted you, he must be at the hospital, or on his way there. Not waiting for Connor to elaborate you rushed further into your apartment. “Never mind, just tell me where he’s at and-”

However before you could utter another word, you gasped as you felt Connor press himself against your back before wrapping an arm around your waist. 

“C-Connor?” you muttered, confusion gripping you as he buried his face in your hair, shushing you slightly. “Connor, what are you doing?” you asked, as you tried to pull away from him.

“It’s okay, Y/N. Now that you’re with me everything will be alright….” He told you.

Before you could say anything more, you felt a chloroform soaked rag forced over your mouth and nose. Letting out a muffled cry you struggled to pry his hand off of you, but as you could imagine your strength was nothing compared to Connor’ s as darkness slowly swallowed you up and you went limp in Connor’s arms.

Connor smiled as he lifted you up, cradling you in his arms, your head resting against his shoulder, finally after all this time you were finally his…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note- First off let me tell you I kind of had a bitch of a time writing this chapter. I find it's a bit longer than most of the chapters I've come out with, nothing wrong with that but yeah. That being said things are going to get more interesting as the story goes on. Got to feel sorry for Y/N though things aren't going to be that good for them from here on out. Also I would like to thank you for all your awesome comments and your kudos on this story, I had no idea this would be so widely received so I think you for that, and I hope you enjoy the next few chapters as much as I'm going to enjoy writing them. And trust me things are going to get a bit more saucy in the next chapter or two. 
> 
> With that out of the way this is Queenie signing off, have a good night.


	5. Say My Name And Tell Me You Love Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note- And here I am with Chapter Five in tow. Now, let me warn you you’re going to see a marginally more fucked up Connor trying to force his feelings on a terrified reader. Which means things might get a little bit uncomfortable so just a heads up. Also later in this chapter this story will include non con oral sex and rape, so if that’s also not you’re cup of tea then look away now, kids. *Covers readers eyes.* But, if you’re cool with everything I’ve listed here then read on, I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter Five: Say My Name And Tell Me You Love Me.

Finally he had you. Connor thought as he looked down at you as you slept off the effects of the chloroform. You looked so peaceful, your hair fall into your face as you shifted, a low groan escaping your lips. Reaching over he brushed the few strands of hair away from your face, relishing the feel of your skin underneath his fingers. Trailing his fingers down your neck he slid them down your shoulders, sliding the strap of your light green dress down.

Never in his life had he ever thought he would be touching you like this, to have you at his side, to have you as his and his alone. A soft smile formed on his lips as he slipped his fingers along your collarbone towards your breasts. To touch you like this, he smirked, it would only be a matter of time before he would have you writhing underneath him. But not right away, you would still be rather nervous about your situation so he would be patient.

Hearing you groan he quickly pulled his hand away as you slowly began to rouse.

Darkness that was the first thing you registered as you slowly came to, that and the blinding pain in your skull to the nauseous feeling in your stomach. Struggling to sit up you needed to make your way to the bathroom, only to have a hand push you down on the bed once more.

“Zander?” you murmured, not bothering to open your eyes.

“No not quite.” A new voice spoke up, making you jump your eyes snapping open. 

Looking around you gasped when you saw Connor walking into your room, holding a breakfast tray with food, as well as a few aspirin. “I’m glad to see you’re finally awake.” He said, setting the tray down on the desk across from you, a smile on his lips.

“Connor? What are you doing here?” you asked, confusion shining in your eyes as you looked up at him. In matter of fact _how_ had he gotten here was more the question. “How did you get here?” you asked.

Watching as he scooped up the two tiny pills in his hand as well as a glass of water before moving towards you looking uncertain. He knew there was no way he would be able to lie to you, after all even if he did you would eventually figure things out on your own, after all, despite his best attempts there were slight differences in this place compared to your original apartment. Namely the bars on the windows, as well as a few other things.

“Connor?” you asked, tossing the blankets off.

_Clink._

Blinking you looked down at your ankle as Connor winced. So much for easing you into things, he thought as he watched you tug at the chain wrapped tightly around your ankle, that was attached to the floor. Keeping you from running off, not like you would be able to that is, the only way to unlock the door was with a code that only he had.

He hadn’t wanted to chain you to the bed like this, but he had no choice, at least not until you were used to being with him.

“Connor, what’s going on? What are you doing here? Where’s Zander?” You asked, letting go of the chain that was tied too tightly around your ankle.

Connor heaved a sigh, he guessed there was no time like the present… Placing the glass down along with the pills he smoothed a hand through his hair. Taking a deep breath he met your gaze evenly, noticing the look of confusion was slowly being replaced with fear.

“Connor?” you choked out once more.

“You…” Connor started, handing you the glass of water and pills, explaining things would be easier if you weren’t about to puke your cuts out. “I…I have had some…feelings about you that are not part of my programming.” He said.

“What do you mean?” you asked.

“What I am saying Y/N. Is that I have found myself falling in love with you despite myself.” He said, his cheeks flushing a soft blue.

“Falling in love with me? How? When?” you asked, you couldn’t seem to wrap your head around what you were hearing, Connor in love with you? That was impossible, right?

“I think it all started after you brought me back to life so to speak.” He provided.

Upon hearing those words it was like a light bulb going off in your head, those errors could they have something to do with his behaviour? You mentally kicked yourself for ignoring them, but he had seemed to be in working order when you initially worked on him, even the second time the errors had popped up you didn’t think much of it. 

At least not enough to want to do more tests, to examine him further instead of putting it off until the next meeting with the higher ups, now it seemed like poor Connor’s wires were crossed in someway. In a way, it seemed, those errors caused him to form a fixation on you, you felt sorry for him. The poor guy actually thought he had feelings, let alone for you, but now that you knew what was going on you could help him, right?

Something told you that it was going to take some convincing to let you help him. Looking up at him you saw him looking a little uncertain.

“Oh, Connor.” You said softly, your head tilted to the side, watching as his LED flashed yellow.

You didn’t believe him, did you? The way you said that told him so. Was it so hard for you to believe that he could have feelings for you? “You don’t believe me, do you?”

You shook your head sadly. “Connor…these feelings you’re feeling aren’t real-”

“Are you saying that I’m deviant?” Connor snapped, why couldn’t you just see things his way? Why couldn’t see him for who he really was instead of as an android?

“Connor, sweetie when I first uploaded you there were errors, and-”

“ _Errors?_ ” Connor spat, his LED now a bright, bloody red.

You nodded, then added. “Actually there were errors twice, once when Hank shot you, and another time when you fell off that roof with that deviant.” By now Connor’s eyes were wide, obviously he never thought that something could be wrong, and you couldn’t help but feeling guilty about telling him, but it was quite obvious that the deviant hunter wasn’t thinking clearly.

“So, how about you let me go and I can take you back to Cyberlife to go those errors fixed and-”

“ _No_.”

No? You blinked and looked up at Connor, confused. A chill running through your body when you saw the dark look on his face, frightened you inched away from him as he stood up.

“You think I don’t know that you’re lying to me?” he said, his voice devoid of emotion as he loomed over you.

“I’m not lying-”

“You are!” Connor snarled, cutting you off, and making you whimper and hug the wall.

“Connor please just listen-”

“Do you think I’m stupid, Y/N?” he growled.

“No I-”

“You’re lying _again!”_

You shrank back, a whimper escaping your lip as Connor gripped your jaw, dark eyes burning into your own, and you found yourself unable to look away.

“I can understand why you’re so adamant about thinking I’m deviant or defective or whatever, but I understand you’ve never had an android confess his feelings to you, so you’re a little freaked I get that. But, to lie to me like that is…hurtful, Y/N.”

You were silent. He wasn’t going to listen to you, was he? Biting down on your lip you averted your gaze, you didn’t like the way he looked at you, he almost seemed crazed. So maybe antagonizing him wasn’t the best idea. 

How were you going to get out of this predicament? You wondered, flinching slightly as Connor brushed his fingers against your cheek, growling you slapped his hand away. 

"Don’t you _dare_ touch me!” You snarled. 

Connor blinked, pulling his hand back. He wasn’t really surprised, he knew you weren’t going to be too receptive to the idea of being with him. No matter, you would eventually.

Sighing he got up from the bed, he would give you some time to yourself, to think things through. After all… he wanted you to come to terms with your feelings for him on your own. At least for right now.

“I’ll leave you alone.” He said, looking down at you, you, however wouldn’t meet his gaze. “So try and get some rest.” And with that he left, closing the door behind him.

Looking up you glared daggers at Connor’s retreating back, you wouldn’t give in, not matter how much Connor had hoped you would. Little did he know you were already planning your escape, you just had to wait, worrying at your bottom lip you looked to the chain around your ankle, maybe…

Slowly getting to your feet you tested the length of your chain, Connor clearly thought ahead as the chain was long enough to reach the bathroom. But…

“Connor…” you called out, hoping he heard you, as you fought to keep the anger out of your voice as you did so. You wanted to put him at ease in order for your plan to work after all. “Can you please come here?”

Footsteps drew closer to you door, followed by it creaking open. Your heart beat quickening when he appeared.

“Yes?” he asked.

“Could you… could you loosen this chain?” you asked tentatively. “You have it a little too tight, it’s hurting me.”

Connor was silent for a few moments. When he let out a sigh. “Very well. Sit on the edge of the bed, please.” He said, watching as you complied. A small smile forming on his lips, at least you had calmed down a little bit. 

Crouching down he undid the chain, massaging the skin as he did so. Biting down on your bottom lip you kicked at him, catching him in the jaw before scrambling to your feet, and racing towards the door.

“Y/N!” Connor shouted, followed by the sound of him racing after you, making you move faster. Heading to the door you felt your heart sink when you saw that you would need a code to unlock it, this wasn’t your place. 

Letting out a short scream when Connor closed the distance, hand fisting your hair as you struggled to break free. Your hands gripped his, trying to pry him off you, only to have the android toss you to the ground.

“Why must you make things so difficult?” Connor sighed, looked down at you. 

You were silent as you kicked out at him once again, hoping to taking his feet out from underneath him and maybe buying you a bit more time to find away out. However Connor anticipated your move, bringing his foot down on your ankle. Hard.

“Why must you test me?”

Tears sprung from your eyes as pain radiated from your ankle. Letting out a sob when he pulled his foot off of it, and you couldn’t help but wonder if he had broke it. However, that didn’t stop you as you made to crawl away from him.

“When all I ever wanted to do is love you…” He picked you up as if you weighed nothing and moved back towards your bedroom. Dropping you unceremoniously onto the bed, his hand gripping your injured ankle tightly, sending a fresh wave of pain through you. “But as much as I love you I want you to know that if you continue to test me I’ll have no choice but to punish you. Do you understand me?”

You were silent.

Connor’s lip curled, fine play your little game, you would see things his way eventually. Turning away, he left your room, closing the door behind him…

*Two Weeks Later.*

SMASH!

Connor barely had enough time to duck as you tossed the plate filled with eggs and bacon at his head, shards of glass and bits of food flying everywhere, including on Connor. Turning away from the mess to look to you, your eyes blazing with anger, he would have found you breath-taking in any other situation. But, honestly he was getting tired of this, tired of you fighting him every step of the way.

He had wanted to be patient, but you were proving to be more difficult that he had anticipated. And as much as he wanted to wait for the right time he found he couldn’t wait anymore, he had tried many times to win you over. But you just weren’t seeing it his way, and frankly he was getting tired of waiting.

With a sigh he brushed some of the egg off of his jacket, his eyes narrowed as he looked to you. You body tense, your lip curled back in a snarl, you looked ready to fight if you need to. Which you had done, if the bruise on your wrist was any indication. He had damn near broke it when you had slashed at him with a piece of glass from the mirror in your room. As if trying to cut him wasn’t enough you had tried to pull out his thirium pump, when he had grabbed a hold of your wrist, squeezing to the point he nearly broke your wrist.

Thankfully you had given up fighting him before that had happened. Pushing that thought from his head he pulled his jacket off, draping it across the chair near your bed as you watched him. Followed by him removing his tie, his eyes fixed on you.

Moving to where you sat on the bed, a thrill going through him when you shrank away from him as he reached for you. “Get away from me!” You spat, swatting his hand away as you moved further up onto the bed.

Not deterred Connor followed you, eyes watching you every movement. You were like a frightened animal, trapped and cornered and willing to fight to the death if need be, and though Connor never admitted it just found it appealing, having you helpless, afraid… Maybe he was broken in some way… Shaking those thoughts from his head he moved to straddle your waist, his hands pinning your wrists above you head.

“Connor, stop what are you doing?” you asked, looking up at him, dread forming in the pit of your stomach, as Connor lowered his head towards yours, eyes sliding closed.

Wincing he pulled back quickly as you bit down on his bottom lip, Connor dabbed at his lip, fingers coming away blue as you glared up at him.

“Always a fight with you.” He sighed, wiping his fingers on his pant leg. “Every single day you fight and fight, and frankly sweetheart I’m tired of you fighting me.” Sliding his hands up under your shirt he watched as you writhed underneath him. 

“Then let me go.” You growled, fighting to pry his hands off of you. Crying out as Connor pulled your shirt off of you, leaving you in your bra and sweat pants. Face flushing you wrapped your arms around you chest, only to have him pull them away before placing kisses along your neck as he, with some difficulty, removed your bra.

Biting down on you neck he pulled away with some reluctance, looking to the hands pressed firmly against his chest, he sighed. He would have a lot more fun if you weren’t constantly trying to push him off. Taking his tie in his hands once more he tied your hands to the head board, smirking as he watched you struggle to break free.

Now that he had you bound to the bed he could take his time with you, his gaze turning back to your breasts, his hands sliding up your sides to cup them. They were perfect, lowering his head he took a nipple between his teeth, smiling against your skin as your back arched, a small gasp escaping your lips. Toying with you other breast he brushed his thumb against the sensitive bud, making you writhe underneath him some more. Who would have thought that this is what it would take to get you riled up?

Removing his mouth from your hardened nipple before moving to leave love bites on the top of your breasts, leaving marks in his wake. Hell, the time the night ended you would be covered in hickies and bitemarks on every inch of your body. With some reluctance he pulled away from your tits, and looked to you. You cheeks were flushed as you looked to him, shame etched on your face as he moved in for a kiss, this time you didn’t bite him as he pushed his tongue past you lips.

Whimpering you jerked your head away, breaking the kiss. Sighing Connor placed a kiss on your cheek before moving to pepper your neck with kisses before kissing the tops of your breasts before moving even lower. Hooking his thumbs into the waistband of you sweatpants, slowly pulling them down as you pleaded with him, begging him to stop just stop.

All of this falling on deaf ears as he pulled them completely off, leaving you in nothing but a pair of soft baby blue panties, a smile creeping across his lips when he saw a damp stain on the crotch. Looks like you were enjoying yourself far more than you let on.

“C-Connor please I’ll do anything just stop…please?” you pleaded, shame flooding your body as he slowly peeled your panties from your body, revealing you pussy to the cool air of your room.

“You had a chance to do that, Y/N.” Connor said, frowning as you squeezed your legs shut, hiding yourself from him. “But time and time again you fought me, and now…” he forced your legs open. Fingers brushing against your sex. Making you gasp. “You want to do what I want?”

You nod, tears brimming in your eyes.

Connor shook his head. “I think it’s a little too late for that now, don’t you?”

Not waiting for answer he lowered his head to you sex, listening to you gasp as his tongue brushed against your clit. If it wasn’t for the brutal grip he had on your hips you would have bucked you hips at that. Smiling at your response he buried his face in between your thighs, licking and sucking at your clit.

“Connor…” You gasped, your face flushed.

Connor smirked before continuing about his business. Slipping a few fingers into your pussy he slowly and painstakingly pumped into you. 

“C-Connor, stop…please?” you pleaded, the rest of you plea dying out as Connor curled his fingers, hitting the sweet spot inside of you, making you cry out. It isn’t long before you clamping around his fingers as he sucks on your clit, making your legs tremble as you cum, his name dying on your trembling lips.

Your chest heaving as you fought to catch your breath, sweat glistening on your skin as you stared up at the ceiling, tears streaming down your cheeks. Beautiful. Connor had thought your were beautiful before, but like this… He smiled, he wanted more.

Without a word he lowered his head once more, tongue brushing against your sensitive clit, making you cry out again, your hips quivering as he ate you out once more. Your juices staining the sheets underneath you along with Connors chin, his eyes closed as he worked on pleasuring you.

“S-s-stop…” you pleaded.

Connor looked at you, your eyes half open, all fight drained from you…for now. Whimpers escaping your lips as you reached your second climax, your legs squeezing round his head as you did so.

But still…Connor wanted more, _needed_ more. Standing up he watched as you breathed a sigh of relief, thinking he was done, however you couldn’t be more wrong as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt and tossing it unceremoniously to the floor, it was then you noticed bulge in the crotch you whimpered, curling in on yourself.”

“P-please no more.” you whimpered.

Your pleas falling on deaf ears as Connor moved to crawl on top of you clad only in a pair of black boxers, his cock straining against the fabric of them as he placed tender kisses to your tear stained cheeks. Before moving to your neck as you sobbed.

Placing a brutal kiss on your lips he pushed his tongue past your lips, allowing you to taste yourself on his lips. Pulling away Connor took a moment to look down at you as you fought to catch your breath as you looked up at him. Smiling down at you he hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his underwear, revealing his swollen cock to you, the head flushed a light blue, a drop of precum forming on the tip. He was much larger than you had thought, why Cyberlife had decided to give an android created for hunting deviants a cock like this you had no idea.

A fresh wave of tears spilled down your cheeks as he pushed your legs apart, the head of his cock brushing against your lips, his eyes glued on you as he slowly, painstakingly pushed into you. Stopping when he was half way in to give you a moment to adjust to his size, his LED flickering yellow as he bit down on his bottom lip.

Resting his forehead against yours he sheathed himself in you. It took all of his self-control not to give in and lose control in you, the last thing he wanted to do was to hurt you. Placing a gentle kiss on your forehead he slowly began to move, hearing you gasp he smiled as he buried his face in the crook of your neck. He was going to take his time with you, wanted to drag this out as long as possible as he wrapped your legs around his hips, making you cry out once in a while as he hit that sweet spot inside of you.

However it was long before his own climax was creeping up on him, his thrusts becoming sporadic, his cheeks flushed a light blue as he quickened his pace. You whimpers intermingling with his moans as yet another orgasm crept up on you, your back arching as he hit that sweet spot inside of you and you were cumming again. Your pussy squeezing around his cock, milking him for all he was worth as he came, his cum painting your insides white.

After what seemed like forever Connor slowly pulled out of you, watching as cum dripped out of you, as you looked reasonably spent, though it wasn’t like he was any better. He was in dire need of a recharge, but first… 

Reaching up he undid the restraints on your wrists, followed by removing the chain from your ankle. The two of you could use a nice hot soak in the tub. Then, a good long rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to lie. I had a bitch of a time writing this chapter, and it might show. I wrote and rewrote so much in this chapter so it might be a little, meh? But. I'll let you guys decide on that, now that we got that out of the way I hope you enjoyed it and this is Queenie signing off. And I'll try and get the final chapter out soon...hopefully?


	6. Goodnight, My Sweet Darling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note- And here we are with the sixth and final chapter of Cycle. Though I am sad that this story is coming to an end I really enjoyed working on it. But alas, all good things must come to an end. As you know this chapter will feature such things as rape, and choking, bruising as well our beloved reader, someone who still has some fight left in her trying to find away to escape from Connor. That last part isn’t really a trigger but yeah. If you don’t agree with any thing featured in this story look away now. But, if you’re okay what everything I listed then venture on friends and I hope you enjoy the story.

Chapter Six: Goodnight, My Sweet Darling

How long had it been? You thought as your stared at yourself in the mirror as you stood there clad in a fluffy white towel. How long had it been since Connor had kidnapped you and kept you captive here? A month? Two months? Maybe even more?

You didn’t know, all you did know as that it had been too long, too long in the grasp of this deranged android, and it showed. Dark circles were under your eyes, worst than when you used to work late hours at Cyberlife. Did anyone notice your absence at work? You were usually so punctual at work, never late, hardly any sick days so maybe? Did anyone notice you were missing? Your brother, or the few friends you had?

A knock on the door shook you from your thoughts. “Y/N? Are you okay in there?” You heard Connor ask.

You wanted to ignore him, but you knew he could easily break down the door if he so much as sensed something was wrong. “I’m okay.” You called out, though the truth was you were far from it.

Not like he would care, you were his. At least that’s what Connor thought. But, you on the other hand constantly wracked your brain for any way to leave this prison, you had tried to catch a glimpse of the code Connor punched into the door whenever he left, but he was cautious, constantly making sure you were nowhere near him when he did. But, still you tried, you were determined to leave this place.

“Y/N?” Connor spoke.

“Give me a moment, I’m getting dressed!” You said, letting the towel drop to the ground, and went through the motions of getting dressed in the clothes he had picked out for you. You scowled, he wanted to control every aspect of your life, didn’t he? You were amazed he let you shower without him, or even go to the bathroom.

Dragging a comb through your hair you gave yourself once last look in the mirror, before opening the door to Connor. You felt a chill run down your spine as he smiled at you, you wanted to push him away as he placed a kiss on your forehead, but you knew that never ended well. The healing bruises on your arms were indicative of that. Offering him a small smile you moved towards the living room, you’d give him one thing. Though you were a prisoner he at least let you roam around the apartment rather than keep you chained up in your bedroom.

Grabbing the book you had left on the end table you plopped yourself down on the couch and opened the book, intent on ignoring Connor as he went about his day. At least that’s what the plan had been, there were days when the two of you could go about your day hardly interacting with each other, then again Connor still had work to do so there were times when he was gone from the apartment for hours at a time.

Today was not one of those days, feeling the couch dip where Connor had sat down you bit back a groan as you glanced at him from the corner of your eye, before moving a little bit further from him. Only to have him move closer, his lips brushing against your neck, making you jerk away. 

Connor’s eyes narrowed as you jerked away from him. Sighing, he watched as you moved to the other end of the couch, watching him from the corner of your eye. He tried. He tried to get you to see it his way, to see that he loved you, and he did everything he could to open your eyes to him. But nothing seemed to get through to you, and that was making him angrier and angrier with each passing day.

And now he had enough. Growling he moved towards you, just as you moved to evade him, only to have him slam you against the wall, hand on your throat, squeezing tightly. Your eyes bulging out of your head as you clawed at his hand, trying to get him off of you. His eyes burned into yours as he pinned you against the wall.

“I’m tired of you pushing me away, Y/N.” He sighed, sounding tired, the tip of his nose brushing against yours. Releasing you he smiled as he watched you fight to catch your breath. He loved you, but he was tired or you pushing him away. And despite telling himself that he would never hurt you he found it hard to control himself, and today was no different.

Grabbing a hold of your chin he pressed his lips to yours as you let out a whimper as he jammed his knee between your legs, forcing them apart. It was safe to say that as much as he loved you, you were never going to love him, and he just had to come to terms with that. After all, as long as you were with him he could be happy.

Sliding his hands under your shirt he pulled it up over your head, before tossing it to the floor, the rest of your clothes following suit. Your hands pressing against Connor’s chest, trying to push him off. 

“Let me go...” you grunted, your fingers curling around his thirium pump and pulled, only to have your hand suddenly pinned against the wall near your head, Connor squeezing your wrist, making your scream.

While Connor glared at you. LED flashing red, not caring how much pain he was causing you as he jerked your arm behind you, and forced you to face the wall, jerking your arm hard enough to make you cry out again. 

“You try and try to hurt me.” Connor mused, not letting go of your arm as you heard his zipper you begged and pleaded with him to stop, no more, please no more. All of it falling on deaf ears as he pulled your pants down before pushing your panties to the side, revealing your sex to him.

No matter how you tried he never listened, and he never seemed satisfied. He always seemed to want more, and more, leaving your a quivering mess underneath him every time. Today was no different. Feeling him run the head of his cock through your folds you squeezed your eyes shut, crying out as he thrust into you. A soft sigh escaping his lips as you tightened around him.

Grabbing a hand full of you hair he jerked your head back as he pressed his lips firmly to yours as he quickened his pace, the sound of skin slapping against skin filling the room, followed by the sound of your whimpers as you reached your own climax. Connor, as always wasn’t too far behind as he sheathed himself completely inside of you, warm, sticky cum trickling down your thighs as he pulled out of you.

Pushing his hair out of his eyes he took in the sight of you. Watching as you slowly made your way to the bathroom again, obviously wanting to clean up the mess he had made of you. Grabbing a hold of your arm he pulled you close as you tried to move past him, pressing his lips to your roughly, before letting you go.

You needed to get out of here. You thought as you barricaded yourself in the bathroom. Pressing your back against the door you slid to the floor, arms wrapping around your knees as you sobbed, you hated him, hated how helpless he made you, hated how it was your fault you were in this predicament. If you had did something back then, then you wouldn’t have been a prisoner, Zander would still be alive, and...and things could be different. But now...

A knock on the door jerked you from your thoughts once more. Followed by the sound of Connor’s voice. “I have to go into the precinct I’ll be home late.” He told you, and you couldn’t help but breathe a sigh of relief at those words, at least you would have some time to yourself.

Opening the door a crack you listened to him enter the code on the door, followed by the sound of him leaving you alone. Finally, opening the door you moved around the living room, looking around you peered out the balcony window at Detroit.

The sun was beginning to set and it would soon be night time, you used to like nights in Detroit, the city always seemed so alive, now... Turning away from the window you continued to pace around the room, you _needed_ to get out of here, _had_ to get out of here. Moving towards the door you eyed the door, you could guess the passcode but what good could it do for you?

Shaking your head you moved away from the door, and headed to you bedroom. Flopping down on the bed you wracked your brain for ideas, when you got an idea, the balcony wasn’t locked was it? And it sure didn’t look like it needed a passcode to open it so maybe... Pushing yourself up you moved to the living room again and headed towards the balcony.

Pulling the sliding door open you let out a laugh as it opened, looks like Connor has slipped up. Setting out into the cool air you looked around, then looked down. You wouldn’t be able to climb down, it was too far up, and you weren’t the most agile of climbers. Biting down on your bottom lip you looked around, eyes lighting up when you saw the fire escape next to the balcony. And to make the matters better it was where you could reach it.

Peering into the living room once more you saw that Connor was still not home, and you hoped that whatever called him away would keep him away long enough for you to get far, far away. Bracing yourself you leaped towards the fire escape, and yes! Pain lanced through your knees as you landed on it. The next problem was how were going to get down? The ladder that would help you get down seemed to be missing. Great.

Worrying at your lip once more you looked around before looking up. Looks like the only way was up. Maybe there would be away off the roof once you got up there, hopefully-

“I’m home!” A voice called out from your apartment, making your heart skip a beat. Connor was home. 

Wasting not another moment you quickly climbed up the fire escape, hoping that Connor wouldn’t realize you were gone yet, and would assume you were hiding in your room as he busied himself with preparing you some dinner. Sweat began to bead on your forehead as you climbed up the fire escape and towards the roof. 

“Y/N? Y/N!?” 

Shit! Casting a glance over your shoulder, Connor obviously had caught on that you were gone. Quickening your pace you made it to the roof, and... you had no way of getting off...great.

“Y/N! Where are you?!”

Nowhere to run. Biting down on your bottom lip you looked around, seeing a door that would lead you back into the apartment, maybe you could find away out of the apartment that way-

“The hell do you think you’re doing?” you heard Connor growl behind you. 

Whirling around you gasped when you saw Connor standing there, anger etched on his face as he glared at you, hands clenched into fists as he took a step towards you.

“I want to be free, I want you to let me go.” You told him, gathering your nerve to stand your ground against him.

“Let. You. Go.” Connor ground it out, anger tinting his voice as he took a step towards you. A cruel smile on his lips as he looked at you. “Why would I do such a silly thing? When you belong to me, and the last thing I will _ever_ do is let you go, Y/N. Especially after I worked so hard to get you.” Another step towards you, as you took a step back.

Another step toward, another step back. You kept your eyes glued on Connor, waiting for him to strike, every muscle in your body tense, ready to run if you needed to. 

“You killed my boyfriend.” You whispered.

“He was in my way.”

“You kidnapped me.”

“Can you blame me? I wanted to keep you close.” He told you, inching closer.

“You raped and hurt me.”

“Are you trying to tell me you didn’t love every moment of it?” Connor asked, tilting his head to the side, a sly smile on his lips.

You shook your head furiously, tears brimming in your eyes, as you took another step back, until your back reached the door, whirling around you grabbed the knob, and turned it, your heart sinking when you found it locked it.

“Awww, poor Y/N. All you want to be is free from someone who loves you so much. Someone who worked so hard to be with you, in all honesty I think you’re just being selfish, ungrateful.” You felt Connor draw close, felt his fingers brushing against the back of your neck.

When suddenly you jerked out of his grasp and moved away from him, eyes glued to the android. Connor watched you scurry around. Smiling when he saw you look around and see that there was nowhere for you to run before turning your gaze to him once more. But as fun as toying with you was he needed to get you back inside.

Running a hand through his hair he moved toward you, and when he did get you back to the apartment he was going to make sure yo knew that there was no escaping him without punishment...

You were truly trapped weren’t you? You thought as you watched as Connor draw closer and closer. Backing away you cried out as your foot caught the edge, and suddenly you pitched backwards, and plummeted off the edge towards your death. You barely even registered the look on Connor’s face as the ground raced to meet you. At least now, you’d be free.

Connor sighed as you hit the ground with a splat, followed by the sounds of terrified screams of on-lookers reaching his ears. You were dead, but something told Connor that this was what you wanted, right?

You wanted to be free of him, and now you were. Odd, Connor’s brow furrowed he should be a lot more upset about your loss, but...he felt nothing...why? He should be heart broken, and yet...

Shaking his head he turned away from the mess below him, thoughts of you filling his mind as he disappeared into the night, tomorrow he would set about cleaning up the apartment, getting rid or anything that would indicate that you had been there. Though he would keep a few little trinkets for himself, to remind him of you. 

Sticking his hand in his pocket he pulled out the dragonfly necklace he kept with him always. Thoughts going back to the first time he had met you, a pang of sorrow filling his chest, as he disappearing into the apartment once more...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note- I'm not going to lie, as much as I tried to give you guys a truly awesome ending I felt that this was kind of weak. But that could be just me and my opinion. But never less, here is the final chapter of Cycle I hoped you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. And this is Queenie signing off, see you next time lovelies.

**Author's Note:**

> And here is the first Chapter of my new Yandere fanfiction, this time feature everyone's favorite Deviant Hunter, Connor. I know this is only the first chapter but I hope you like what there is...even though there isn't really nothing going on...yet.


End file.
